Lost Teammate
by ChristyK
Summary: Daniel is presumed dead after an accident offworld


Lost Teammate

It had been a week since they had left Daniel on P3-X452. At first General Hammond had refused Daniel Jackson's request that he be allowed to stay alone on the planet for a few days to study an old temple they had found there, but then gave in when Jack assured him it was a peaceful planet and Daniel shouldn't have any problems. The temple was full of artifacts and was filled with strange writings, writings Daniel had never seen before. When they had first come across the temple Daniel begged Jack to give him time to look around. Jack had relented and gave him an hour. But when it was time to leave Jack had to practically order Daniel out of the building. He wanted to continue exploring the planet and told Daniel when they came back that way he'd let him check the ruins out again. During their explorations of the planet they came across a small village which seemed peaceful enough. The leader of the village, Toran, had offered them a place to spend the night which they accepted. In the morning, they headed back to the Stargate. Jack kept his promise to Daniel and stopped at the temple on the way home so he could further explore it. He gave him two hours, then practically had to drag him back to the gate.

Once they got back to the Command Center Daniel immediately filled General Hammond's ear with reasons why he had to return to the planet. The strange writings needed to be studied and the artifacts needed to be looked at. Finally Hammond gave in. Jack swore it was because Daniel wore him down with his whining. SG-1 returned with Daniel to the planet to help him unload his equipment and told him they'd be back in one week for him.

Now, a week later, as they headed toward the temple Jack was actually looking forward to getting his teammate back. He would never admit it to anyone but he actually missed Daniel. It was too quiet without him.

They walked toward the tent that Daniel had erected to live in while studying the site.

"Daniel…………Yo Daniel. It's time to go home." Jack said as he pulled back the flap of the tent expecting to find Daniel writing in his journal or studying an artifact. The tent was empty.

"He must still be working in the temple Sir." Sam said.

"I told him to be ready by eleven, to have his gear packed and ready to go." Jack was annoyed as he looked around the tent in which obviously nothing had been packed. "Damn it Daniel." He muttered as he stormed out of the tent and headed toward the temple followed by Sam and Teal'c.

"Probably just lost track of time Sir, you know how Daniel is ………" Sam said hoping to avoid a confrontation between Daniel and Jack.

"Don't make excuses for him Carter. I gave him strict orders to be ready by eleven."

As they entered the temple an eerie silence greeted them.

"Yo Daniel, let's move it!" Jack shouted. When no one answered him he shouted louder. Still no answer.

The three of them pulled out their flashlights and slowly made their way through the dark, damp temple. They stopped when they came across a large section of wall that had collapsed.

"Sir, that wall was standing when we were here the last time." Sam said trying to keep the worry out of her voice but she wasn't successful.

"Major Carter is correct O'Neil." Teal'c said as he shone his flashlight around the room.

"These walls are old Carter, they're always crumbling." Jack said as he shone his flashlight around the room.

"Sir, you don't think……….." Sam's face betrayed her worry and no one had to guess what she was thinking, that Daniel could be buried beneath the rubble.

"Don't jump to conclusions Carter." Jack felt a cold chill go up his spine at the thought that she might be right. "Teal'c" Jack called him over. "Give me a hand here, will ya."

Together they moved some of the larger pieces of stone. No body was found and they all visibly relaxed.

"Maybe Daniel Jackson has gone to the village and was delayed." Teal'c offered.

"Maybe." Jack said as he tried not to show his concern. He knew Daniel knew they were picking him up at eleven and even if he lost track of time he would have at least begun to pack.

"Sir." Sam called to him. They could hear the fear in her voice and hurried over. "Blood Sir." Sam was kneeling down next to what looked like a pool of dry blood. She looked up at them the worry clearly written on her face.

"Carter, we don't know that that is Daniel's blood, and if it is he could have been taken to the village for first aide."

That had to be the reason Daniel wasn't here, he probably had an accident and had gone or been taken to the village for medical care. At least that's what Jack hoped had happened.

They headed for the village, each one lost in their own thoughts, each hoping to find their teammate and friend alive. Once they arrived at the small village they headed immediately to Toran's house and knocked at the door.

"Enter." The voice came from behind the door.

They entered and nodded a greeting to Toran who sat at a table with his hands folded in front of him as if expecting them.

"Our friend seems to be missing." Jack started. "We stopped to pick him up at the temple and all we found was a crumbled wall and some blood. We're hoping he came here for help if he was injured. Have you seen him?"

"I am sorry to tell you………..your friend is dead."

There was complete silence as each member of SG-1 felt like they had been hit in the heart with a sledge hammer. Daniel dead!

"What!" Sam managed to get out, tears filling her eyes.

"What happened?" Jack said softly. He fought to keep his emotions under control but inside he was numb.

"Your friend was studying the writings in the temple when a large wall fell on him. Do not worry, he died quickly, there was no pain. We brought him back to the village but there was nothing we could do for him."

Sam turned away her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh no, not Daniel……….. I just can't believe it."

"Nor I." Teal'c said.

"When did this happen?" Jack asked.

"His body was discovered the day before today."

"I'd like to see him."

"He is being purified."

"Purified?" Jack was confused. "Look, I'm not sure what you mean but I'd like to see my friend's body."

"He is being purified." Toran repeated. "He is no more." He said with a wave of his hand.

"What the hell does that mean 'he is no more'? Listen, all I want to do is see my friend and take his body home with us for burial."

"O'Neil." Teal'c stepped forward. "I believe he is saying Daniel Jackson's body is being burned."

"**Burned!"** Jack was angry as he leaned down on the table and looked into Toran's eyes. "Who gave you the right to do that!"

"It is our custom, it is our law."

"Where is he?" Jack knew it was hopeless to argue with him. Right now all he wanted to do was stop them from cremating Daniel. He needed to see him, to make sense of this, it all seemed so unreal.

Toran pointed toward the north. They left the house and looked northward, smoke could be seen rising from behind the trees. They ran in the direction of the smoke, but it was too late, the body had already been reduced to ashes.

The remaining members of SG-1 stood in stunned silence as they watched the fire consume their teammate. Heartbroken, they turned and headed back to Daniel's campsite.

"I'll notify the General. I'm going to request that we stay here a day or so to pack up……….Daniel's things." Jack fought to keep his voice even, but in truth the hurt and loneliness of losing Daniel was beginning to sink in. He walked alone into the tent, needing to be by himself for a few minutes. Teal'c and Sam wandered away, sensing Jack's pain. He walked over, sat down on Daniel's cot, and looked around the tent. He reached over and picked up pictures lying next to Daniel's camera and gave a small smile as he looked at pictures he hadn't realized Daniel had taken. They were pictures of Sam, Teal'c and him standing in front of the temple. Pictures of them as they left him after helping him set up camp for the week. Next he picked up Daniel's journal and looked at a random entry. _'I feel like I disappointed Jack again today, I could see it in his eyes. I_ _just wish I could live up to his expectations…………'_ Jack shut his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You never disappointed me Daniel…………" He said quietly.

He was going to read another entry but his eyes became blurry with tears. He quickly wiped them away and started to put the diary back when a picture fell out of it. Apparently Daniel was using it as a bookmark. Jack picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of three kids, two boys and a girl, standing next to a man, probably their father. The family sat outside the temple apparently watching Daniel as he worked. Jack wondered if these people could have been here when Daniel died. He'd go back to the village tomorrow and see if he could find the family. He needed to know what happened. He put the picture in his pocket, then walked by himself to the Stargate and called General Hammond.

"Yes Colonel."

"General………….I have some bad news Sir…………Daniel…………Daniel has been killed in an accident Sir………….I request permission to stay here a day or two to bring back his items."

There was complete silence as the General absorbed the news.

"I'm sorry Colonel." He finally said. "Permission granted…………..and please give my condolences to Major Carter and Teal'c."

"I will Sir."

"I assume you will accompany the body back."

"Negative Sir…………the body was creamated Sir………they said it was their custom."

"I'm sorry Colonel."

"Me too Sir." Jack hung up and walked back to the campsite. Sam was walking aimlessly around outside while Teal'c stood at attention outside the temple as if guarding a tomb. Jack walked over and stood beside him. Without actually having seen a body, none of this seemed real.

"Carter's really taking this hard."

"As are we all O'Neil." Teal'c stared straight ahead showing no emotion, but inside he was mourning the loss of his friend.

"Yeah." Jack said as he ran a hand over his face.

Sam wandered around the grounds. She couldn't believe Daniel was gone. Tears ran down her face as she pictured Daniel and that sweet smile of his. A smile she would never see again. She fought unsuccessfully to keep her emotions under control and turned away from the campsite, she didn't want the Colonel to see her in a moment of weakness. As she walked around the outskirts of the temple she spotted something in the grass and walked over to it. A little sob escaped her as she bent down and picked up Daniel's glasses. She hugged them to her.

"Oh God Daniel…………I'm going to miss you." She said looking up at the sky.

She gave herself a few minutes to compose herself then headed over to Jack and Teal'c.

"Sir I found these in the grass." She handed the glasses to Jack.

"They must have fallen off when they were taking him back to the village."

"Sir, I didn't find them on the way to the village, in fact I found them on the other side of the temple."

Jack turned the glasses over and over in his hands frowning.

"Daniel never would have lost his glasses……….and if he was in the temple when the wall collapsed they'd be in there or on the road back to the village if what Toran said was true."

"Are you saying Toran lied to us Sir?"

"Is there a chance Daniel Jackson could still live?" Teal'c said hope flashing across an otherwise emotionless face for a second.

"I'm not saying that." He didn't want either of them to get their hopes up, or his hopes up either. "I'm just saying I don't think Daniel died in the temple."

"Why would they lie to us? You don't think they killed him do you?"

"I really don't know what to think. Cremating him that quickly, and now the glasses………..I just have a bad feeling about this. I know one thing, I want to talk to Toran again." Jack pulled out the picture of the family and showed it to Teal'c, then handed it to Sam.

"I want to find these people, it looks like Daniel befriended them. I'm thinking they might have been here when……….when Daniel died." It hurt to say the words. "Maybe they could tell us what exactly happened."

"So you think Toran's covering up Daniel's death, but why?"

"To tell you the truth Carter, I don't know what to think. I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. But there is one thing we can do. I want you to take a sample of the blood in the temple back to the Command Center, test it and see if it matches Daniel's blood type. Then get back here ASAP with the results."

"Yes Sir, what about you?"

"Teal'c and I are going to head back to the village and see if we can find this family."

"Good luck Sir." Sam said, then turned and headed for the temple.

**The Village**

When they arrived in the village it was clear that no one wanted to talk to them. The villagers quickly turned and walked away when they approached. The few that did talk to them denied knowing the family when shown the picture. All of them directed them to Toran for information, saying they knew nothing. Frustrated, they once more knocked on Toran's door.

"Enter."

Jack immediately walked over and stood in front of Toran. It was obvious he wasn't happy.

"No one in the village will talk to us and why is that?"

"They have nothing to say."

"I want to know who found Dr. Jackson's body."

"I don't see where that is of any consequence. Your friend was dead when he was discovered."

"Well, I'd like to talk to who ever it was that brought him back to the village."

"You will talk to me, my people have nothing to say."

"Listen Toran…….."Jack's eyes narrowed in anger. "My friend is dead, and I'm not just going to go back to my planet and get on with my life without knowing all the details of his death."

"There are no details to know. The wall fell and your friend was killed. There is nothing more to know."

"You knew we were coming back today but instead of holding his body for us, you go ahead and cremate him. Now that in itself seems a little strange. What are you trying to hide?"

"We are hiding nothing. Our customs state that after one day the body must be purified. It is our way."

"But Jackson was not from this planet. And it is our way to allow his own people to take care of the body."

"Our laws state that the body must be purified immediately or the spirit will not rest and will walk the earth."

"Oh for crying out loud………" Jack was frustrated. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man. Maybe he was telling the truth, but if Carter came back and said that it wasn't Daniel's blood, he didn't care what customs or laws they had, he was going to find out what really happened to Daniel and if this man was responsible he'd see that he paid. He turned and left the house followed by Teal'c.

**Later back at the campsite**

Jack and Teal'c both stood up as Sam approached.

"Sir, it's not Daniel's blood. It appears to be an animal's blood." She said looking back and forth between them trying to read their faces hoping they might have found something out. But they didn't know anymore then she did.

"**Damn them!"** Jack was pissed off. They had spent all this time assuming Daniel was dead and now they didn't know whether he was or not. If there was a possibility that he was alive, then he was going to find him. He pulled out his Zat gun, then started to head back to the village. Toran was going to tell him everything he knew this time, he'd make sure of it. Sam and Teal'c followed Jack, all hoping Daniel might still be alive.

As they walked toward the village they were all aware of someone following them at the edge of the woods. Jack gave a slight nod to Sam and Teal'c and they continued walking while he bent down to tie his shoe. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the person stopped for a second then continued following Sam and Teal'c. He waited till they had just past his position then jumped up and ran into the woods after them. He emerged with a girl about twelve years old. Jack couldn't believe his luck, it was the girl from Daniel's picture. She looked terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jack said gently still holding onto the girl but relaxing his grip a little. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. "Carter." Jack called Sam over and she knelt down next to the girl. He hoped another female might calm the girl down.

"Hi." Sam said smiling at the young girl. "My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. What's your name?"

At first they didn't think she would answer as she looked back and forth between them as if trying to decide if she could trust them.

"Katra." She said softly.

"Katra, that's a pretty name. This is Jack and Teal'c." She introduced them.

"Hi Katra." Jack said as Teal'c nodded at the girl. As they talked Teal'c kept his eyes on the surrounding area making sure this wasn't some kind of a trap.

"You knew our friend Daniel didn't you?" Sam gently brushed back a piece of hair from the girl's face. Katra's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"Were you here when Daniel was hurt?" Jack asked.

Katra didn't speak but tears ran down her face.

"Show her the picture Sir." Sam said to Jack.

He removed the picture from his pocket and handed it to the girl. They watched a small sad smile appear on her face.

"Daniel took this, he must have liked you." Sam said watching the girl's reaction.

"Daniel was a nice man." Katra said softly as she handed the picture back to Jack..

"Yes he was, a very nice man."

Jack knelt down next to the girl.

"Were you here when Daniel was hurt?"

The girl's eyes once more filled up.

"Please, we need to know what happened. Daniel was our friend."

"We were told by Toran we can not speak of this."

"Well Toran can go to…….!" Jack started to say angrily but was quickly cut off by Sam.

"Katra, Daniel was our friend. We need to talk to whoever took him back to the village…………after he was hurt."

"They did not take him back to the village."

"They didn't?" Sam looked at Jack and Teal'c.

"No, the man with the golden eyes took him away……………they hurt him bad." Katra began to sob.

They all looked at each other, each knew the same thing Daniel was in the hands of the Goa'uld.

"You liked Daniel didn't you?" Sam said soothingly.

The girl nodded.

"Yes, he was very nice to me, my brothers, and Papa."

"Please you must tell us what happened. Maybe we can help Daniel." Sam could see Katra was reluctant to talk. "Honey, you can trust us, we won't hurt you and we won't let anyone else hurt you either."

"Toran said we were not to speak of this."

"Don't you want to help Daniel?"

"Yes, I liked Daniel, he was nice to us. He gave us……what do you call it……..candy?"

Sam smiled, it would be like Daniel to hand out candy.

"Yes, Daniel would give you candy. He always gave candy to people he liked. He was a good person and you can help us help him. Please tell us what you know."

Jack gently turned Katra's face toward him.

"Please help us Katra………..Daniel is my friend…………and if he's still alive we might be able to help him. Please you need to tell us what you know."

"You are Daniel's friend, you will not hurt him?"

"Yes, I am Daniel's friend and yes I will not hurt him. We only want to help him, but we need to find him, and we need to find him soon."

She thought for a minute trying to decide whether to trust them or not, she decided she could.

"Daniel was in the temple and my Papa, two brothers and I were outside. Daniel would not let us go into the temple, he said it was dangerous. Toran came from the village with strangers who had marks on their head like his." She pointed to Teal'c. "Toran called Daniel out of the temple and when he saw the strange men he looked very worried. He tried to grab his weapon but they all jumped on him." She once more began to cry. "They kept hitting him, all of them. He was bleeding………they hurt him bad………. Then they shot him with a strange weapon which shot lightening. He cried out in pain and fell over. Then one of them was going to shoot him again." Tears ran down her face.

"Did they shoot him once or twice? Katra it is very important that you remember how many times they shot him." Jack knew if Daniel was shot more then once with the Zat gun it would kill him. He held his breath waiting for the answer, hoping it was the answer he needed to hear.

"They only shot him once. The man with the golden eyes said they needed him alive."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. At least there was hope Daniel might still be alive. But for how long no one knew. They had wasted enough time already believing Toran's story. They knew if Daniel was still alive that had to find him fast.

"How many were there and what did they do with Daniel?"

"There were eight plus the man with the gold eyes. They drug him off into the woods…………that way." She pointed south. "Toran told my family not to speak of this to anyone. Before they left one of the men went into the temple and shot the wall causing it to collapse. When he came out he told Toran to leave blood near the wall and tell anyone who came looking for Daniel that he was dead and that his body had been burned."

"Thank you Katra. You go home now and tell no one what you told us. It will be our secret." Jack said as he stood up and looked south. _Hang on Daniel we're coming_, he thought

"You will bring Daniel back alive?" Katra asked hopefully.

"We'll going to do our best to." Jack started heading south followed by Teal'c. Sam hugged the girl and thanked her, then ran to catch up to her team.

On the way, Jack radioed General Hammond and told him what he knew. The General wanted them to wait for backup but Jack told him Daniel's life was at stake and they couldn't afford to wait. He told him the direction they were heading then hung up. He knew he'd have to answer to the General when and if they got home.

**Jaffa campsite**

Daniel sat shivering at the bottom of a deep pit, every movement causing pain. He was sure they had broken at least one rib already, maybe more. But what really terrified him was his eye sight. He was blind, he hoped only temporary but wasn't sure. They had used some kind of mind probe on him which consisted of a device that wrapped around his head. Where the eye openings should be there were some kind of metallic like discs which when turned on created a laser like beam which penetrated your eyes and caused excruciating pain. He remembered losing consciousness fairly quickly, and was grateful for that. But the bad thing was that he couldn't remember if he told them anything or not. He hoped not. Daniel knew his teammates were to arrive today to take him home. He also knew they would be told he had died in an accident. He took a deep breath trying to stop himself from shaking which only caused him more pain from his ribs. He had never been this scared in his entire life. Here he was blind, beaten with no hope of rescue. But the thing that really terrified him was how much information he might have given them, and how much more would he give them before they actually killed him.

**The woods**

They had no idea how far Daniel had been taken, or if he had already been taken aboard a Goa'uld ship, It he had, he would more then likely be lost forever.

"What if we can't find Daniel Sir?" Sam asked what they all were thinking.

"Then we go back to the village and find out what Toran knows. Find out why he handed Daniel over to them and he better pray he had a damn good reason…………."

**Jaffa campsite**

Daniel could hear someone climbing down into the pit. He backed up till he felt the earth behind him. He rubbed at his eyes trying to bring some sight back into them. Nothing.

"Ah Dr. Jackson, you don't look well." The Goa'uld Cha'ra walked over and grabbed Daniel's arm. He recoiled at the touch causing Cha'ra to laugh. "Why Dr. Jackson you looked scared." He said mockingly. "And well you should be, it's time for another session."

Daniel couldn't stop trembling and was angry with himself, he didn't want to show Cha'ra how truly scared he was. But he was, he was terrified. He knew this time he might die. Actually that didn't scare him as much as the thought of losing control of his mind and telling them all they wanted to know. A soft sob escaped his throat as he felt more arms around him pulling him toward the ladder. He tried in vain to fight them, but a hard punch to his stomach knocked all the fight out of him as he collapsed to his knees.

He was forced up the steps and over to a large board. They stood him with his back to the board then pushed him against it. The substance on the board immediately molded to his body and held him tight as if glued to it. A band came out of the board and encircled his head at eye leve.. His whole body trembled at the thought of the coming pain.

"Now Dr. Jackson, tell me the address to Quran."

Daniel knew Quran was a peaceful planet full of resources both valuable to Earth and the Goa'uld. The people were non violent and would stand no chance against a Goa'uld attack.

"You can save yourself a lot of pain if you just tell me."

"Go to hell." Daniel said trying to sound brave. He knew they would probably get the address out of him but there was no way he would voluntarily give it to them.

Cha'ra nodded at two Jaffa who stood on either side of the board. They pressed a switch turning on the mind probe. This time Daniel didn't even try to fight the pain. He pressed his head back and screamed in agony as he felt the laser lights cut into his brain.

**In the woods**

"My God, is that Daniel!" Sam said wincing as the agonizing scream filled the woods.

"Keep low!" Jack said as they crouched down and ran toward the sound.

They came to a small hill and lay on the ground looking down into the Jaffa campsite. They each took out binoculars and focused on the man on the board, then watched in horror as Daniel's body arched away from the board in obvious agony. He screamed one more time then his body relaxed as he passed out and the mind probe was turned off.

"What the hell are they doing to him?" Jack's face was etched in pain and worry as he watched his teammate's torture.

"It is a Goa'uld invention, a mind probe. I have seen this used before. It creates agonizing pain, eventually it will kill him." Teal'c said

"Sir, we have to do something." Sam's voice cracked as she looked through the binoculars at Daniel's beaten body.

Jack's heart screamed at him to do something, anything, but he knew with their limited fire power if they tried anything they were all dead including Daniel. He also knew they would kill him immediately if there was any rescue attempt.

"There's nothing we can do right now without getting us and Daniel killed. We only have one staff weapon against their seven. We could take out a few of them but they would kill Daniel before we could get to them." Jack silently cursed himself for not bringing more weapons but there was no reason for it at the time. They only expected to be gone less then an hour, just get Daniel and his supplies and return immediately to Stargate Command. All they had was one staff weapon and each had a Zat gun which would be of little use against the Jaffa's weapons.

Cha'ra pressed a button and the mind probe retreated back into the board. Daniel's body hung there like some kind of rag doll as Cha'ra picked up a bucket of water and threw it on him. They watched as Daniel woke up grimacing in pain. Cha'ra said something to Daniel and what ever Daniel said back to him angered the Goa'uld and he stuck him across the face. Jack shut his eyes and shook his head sadly. It looked like they hadn't broken Daniel yet. Cha'ra angrily stormed off and two Jaffa released Daniel from the board and drug his body over to the pit. Instead of carrying him down they just dropped his body into the pit like a bag of garbage. Jack knew their only hope of getting Daniel back alive was to wait till dark then take out whoever was guarding him. Then they'd have to get out of camp before the others woke up. For now they could only wait for the sun to go down.

**Two hours after sundown**

Luck was with them, the Jaffa weren't expecting company and only had one guard watching the pit. Jack took out the guard with two blasts from his Zat gun, then shot him a third time disintegrating his body. He left Teal'c and Sam to stand guard, then climbed down into the pit. He took out his small flashlight and scanned the area. His winced inwardly when the light fell upon Daniel who sat huddled in the corner, his arms wrapped tight around his knees.

"Daniel." He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder who gave a small cry and pulled away.

"No more………please no more." Daniel said as he pushed himself further into the corner.

"Daniel, it's me Jack." He grabbed Daniel's arm. "Come on, we got to get you out of here."

Daniel gave a little whimper and tried to pull away.

"Daniel come on snap out of it!"

"Jack!" Was it really him Daniel thought?

"Yeah Daniel it's me."

"What……..what are you doing here?" Daniel was confused and didn't know whether he was dreaming or this was some kind of trick.

"What do you think?"

"Oh………."

Jack headed over to the ladder.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." When Daniel didn't make a move to get up he added. "Look Daniel, we don't have a lot of time to waste, we got to move."

"Jack…………"

"What?" He said looking up the ladder then back over at Daniel.

Daniel sat quietly for a few moments.

"Jack…………I can't see."

Jack felt a cold chill go up his spine.

"What!" he hurried to Daniel's side and knelt down next to him. He gently put his hand under Daniel's chin and turned his face up toward him looking into his eyes.

"They blinded me……….I can't see anything."

"Those bastards!" Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and helped him up. "Just hang onto me."

"Jack…………" Daniel shook his head. "Jack, you shouldn't have come looking for me."

"Daniel……….."Jack didn't want to hear this all he wanted to do was to get Daniel out of there and back home.

"Jack, you're not going to make it back dragging a blind man with you, you know that as well as I do. Just get out of here, there are too many to try to fight them."

"Not without you." Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "All I know is that we thought you were dead, and we found you. I'm not losing you again, besides I've got two people up there who would kill me if I don't bring you back."

"Jack…….please."

"I don't hear you Daniel." Jack started leading Daniel over to the ladder.

Daniel shook his head. As terrified as he would be to be left behind, he was more terrified of getting his teammates killed because of him, but he knew they didn't have time to argue about it right now. Jack usually won when it came to things like this.

"You're one stubborn son of a bitch." Daniel said as he felt the ladder in front of him.

"Yeah I am aren't I?"

Daniel slowly climbed the ladder then stood above the pit.

"Daniel over, here." Sam whispered quietly.

Daniel heard her and turned in her directions but didn't move. Jack quickly came up behind him, grabbed his arm and led him over to Sam and Teal'c. Daniel stood in front of them, his arm wrapped protectively around his ribs.

"Daniel, we were so worried. It's good to see you, we thought you were dead." Sam looked at him and could see something wasn't right when he just stared straight ahead.

"I agree Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you." Teal'c said.

Sam looked questionably at Jack, it was obvious something was wrong.

"Those bastards blinded him." Jack said.

"Oh Daniel……..I'm so sorry." Sam said as tears filled her eyes as she reached over and touched his arm.

"We got to get out of the clearing before they wake up. Let's go." Jack grabbed Daniel's arm once more and led him to the woods.

The going was going to be slow with Daniel's blindness and injuries making them move slower then they would have liked to. Once they had covered a little distance Sam gave Daniel a shot to ease his pain and they took a short break to let him catch his breath.

"What happened Daniel?" Jack asked. "What did they want?"

"Toran called me out of the temple and the next thing I knew I was at their campsite. They wanted to know the address to Quran. God Jack, I might have told them……..I don't know." He looked down sadly, disappointed in himself.

"Seeing the Goa'uld's reaction to what ever it was you told him, I don't think you did Daniel. He didn't look too happy."

"I tried to fight him Jack…………but God it hurt so bad." Daniel's voice cracked as he remembered the pain that took his sight. "Jack, what am I going to do if I can't see? How will I be able to do my work?"

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. He thanked God Daniel was alive but wished there was some way he could take the pain of the last two days from the young doctor. He didn't deserve this. He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Hey, we don't know if this is going to be permanent. Let's not even go there until the Doc has a chance to check you out."

They rested a few minutes for Daniel's sake and to let the shot take affect.

"We better get moving." Jack said as he carefully helped Daniel up. Daniel gasped in pain as his ribs protested the movement. "Easy……..just take it easy." Jack said as he held Daniel steady. The shot had lessened the pain a little but it was still there.

They started out again and had only gone a short distance when they heard shouting coming from the Jaffa campsite. They hurried their pace a little but the increased pace was taking its toll on Daniel. Sweat from the exertion ran down his face. He kept his teeth clenched trying his best not to cry out. Finally the pain was too much.

"Stop…….please just stop." He said as his legs gave out and Jack slowly lowered him to the ground. "Just get out of here………please just go."

"We're not leaving you Daniel." Jack knew Teal'c could carry Daniel with little effort but he was worried that if Daniel had internal injuries the movement of being carried might aggravate them even worse then walking. With Daniel walking he could set his own pace.

"Damn it Jack! You can't make it with me!" Somehow Daniel had to get through to him. If they had to wait for him they would all be captured or killed. He didn't want to be responsible for that. "Jack don't do this to me! Don't make me the reason you all die! Please Jack………I'm begging you…….just go, please."

As much as Jack hated to admit it Daniel was making sense. With Daniel's injuries and blindness they couldn't travel any faster. And it was only a matter of time before the Jaffa caught up to them. He knew there was no way he was going to leave Daniel, but he could order Sam and Teal'c to leave. But before he could do that Teal'c walked over.

"If we are to die, I would consider it an honor to die beside you Daniel Jackson."

"I would too." Sam said also walking over.

"Then it's unanimous." Jack said. "We're staying."

Daniel's sightless eyes filled with tears, he was touched by their devotion to him and knew he didn't have time to argue with them.

"Well then we better get moving." Daniel slowly stood up and Jack quickly grabbed his arm. They proceeded at a fast walk toward the gate. As they walked Daniel talked, trying to keep his mind off of the pain.

"How did you know …….I was still alive?" Daniel asked between labored breaths.

"A pretty girl named Katra." Sam said.

"Katra!...Is she and her family okay?"

"They're fine."

"Oh good." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "They were there ……..when they grabbed me."

"She told us what happened."

"What I'd like to know is why Toran gave you up." Jack said.

"I……..I don't know………I thought……..I thought we were getting along fine." Daniel hissed in pain as he stumbled over the rough terrain.

"You okay." Jack asked stopping.

"Yeah………….keep going." Daniel didn't want to stop. Stopping meant certain capture or worse. If his teammates were willing to die for him the least he could do was try and suck up the pain.

They hadn't gone far before Teal'c suddenly put his hand up.

"O'Neil, we are not alone."

Jack stopped and helped Daniel to sit down against a tree. He, Sam and Teal'c stood with their backs to each other weapons in front of them. They knew the Jaffa were out there somewhere watching.

"**Put down your weapons or die!"** A shout came from out of the woods.

"**Back atcha buddy!"** Jack shouted back.

Slowly the Jaffa emerged from the woods. They were surrounded. They could fight and die or surrender and hope for a miracle. Neither option appealed to them. Jack automatically stepped protectively in front of Daniel the Zat gun held out in front of him. Sam and Teal'c also took a step back so they too protected their injured teammate. Teal'c kept the only staff weapon trained on Cha'ra.

"Give us back Dr. Jackson and we might let you live." Cha'ra said.

"I don't think so." Jack answered.

"Then you will all die and we will have Dr. Jackson anyway."

"We die, you die."

"You are wrong." Cha'ra pressed a button on a bracelet he was wearing and a force field immediately surrounded him. "Put down your weapons, or die."

Jack knew Teal'c's staff weapon would not penetrate the force field from past experiences. He knew they were sitting ducks. At first he didn't move but then reluctantly lowered his weapon. He couldn't let his team be slaughtered where they stood.

"Lower your weapons." He said to Sam and Teal'c.

Daniel grimaced in pain as he slowly stood up.

"God I'm so sorry." Daniel clenched his teeth trying not to show his pain, his ribs were killing him. "I'm sorry you guys came looking for me."

"Hey, we didn't have any thing better to do today." Jack said trying to make light of a bad situation. He reached over to steady Daniel who was struggling to keep upright.

"**Stay away from him!"** Cha'ra shouted.

"**You bastards blinded him, he can't see!"** Jack spun around facing Cha'ra.

"We will take care of him." Cha'ra nodded to one of his men who tied a rope around Daniel's hands then began pulling him back to their camp.

"**You son of a bitch!"** Jack said glaring at Cha'ra who only smiled back at him.

Their weapons were taken from them and they were then forced to walk behind Daniel. The rest of the Jaffa followed them with their weapons at SG-1's backs.

**Back at the Jaffa campsite**

They were all tossed into the pit. Daniel landed hard and yelped in pain. He rolled himself into a ball his arms protectively around his ribs. They all went to him and Sam knelt down next to him.

"Daniel." Sam said as she gently put her hand up to his face. "My God look what they did to you." It was the first time she could really see the bruises on his face close up. "Let me check you out." She said blinking back tears as she tried to get him to stretch out a little so she could examine him.

"Why bother?" Daniel's lips trembled in pain and fear. "I'm going to die anyway, and I just got you all killed too." The thought of that is what hurt the most.

Jack got down on one knee beside him.

"Daniel, you didn't get anyone killed."

"Yet." Daniel said. "I told you, you should have just left me behind."

"You're a part of this team Daniel, and we don't leave anyone behind."

"Well, this time ……you should have thought bout it." Tears filled his eyes at the thought that his teammates were probably going to die along with him. He pushed himself up against the wall of the pit and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was miserable, not just from the unrelenting pain but from the pain in his heart which was far worse. His eyes burned horribly and he kept praying some sight would come back to them but so far it hadn't. He gave a small laugh. Why worry about his sight, he'd soon be dead anyway.

Jack walked over to Daniel and winced when he looked at the despair and pain on his face.

"Hey Daniel, it's not over till it's over."

Daniel put his head up and gave Jack a small tired smile.

"Always the optimist."

"Hey, what can I say?" Jack smiled.

Daniel's smiled faded.

"Jack………..I'm sorry…………..the whole team's going down…….all because of me."

"Daniel I don't want……….."

"It's true Jack." Daniel interrupted him. "I'm the one that had to come back to the planet ……………I'm the one that left my guard down and got captured……….And now we're all going to die because of it."

"No one's dying Daniel. We'll think of something."

They all knew how Daniel felt, they would all feel the same way too if it was them. But they also knew it wasn't Daniel's fault. They had all checked the planet and thought it was a safe planet, no sign of the Goa'uld or Jaffa anywhere. They also had checked in with Daniel off and on throughout the week and he had assured them that the villagers were friendly and everything was fine. No one had reason to believe that the Goa'uld would come to the planet. They could only imagine what their teammate had been through. Beaten, blinded and thinking no one would be looking for him because they thought he was dead. He had been alone, just waiting to die. Sam knelt next to him and put her hand on the side of his face.

"Daniel………we all thought you were dead and it tore us apart. Then we found out you might still be alive, and there was no one who could have stopped us from looking for you. We're a team Daniel and we stick together no matter what." Her heart broke as she looked into his blue eyes. Eyes that could no longer see.

Daniel put his hand over Sam's.

"I'm sorry Sam………I'm sorry ……..I'm…..I'm just scared I guess." Daniel squeezed his eyes shut as a fresh assault of pain shot through his ribs. "I'm scared……..they're going to break me……..and I'll tell them everything I know."

"Daniel." Jack knelt down. "If they break you, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You can't expect to be able to fight that kind of pain. No one can."

"I know you to be a man of honor Daniel Jackson. And no matter what they do to you or what they make you tell them, you will always be a man of honor." Teal'c said.

"Thanks………..I appreciate ………what you're trying to do……I just wish……..I could do something to help you guys get out of here………I feel so helpless………..so useless."

Jack gently punched Daniel on his arm.

"Hey, like I told you Daniel, it's not over till it's over. We still might have some tricks up our sleeves."

"Well, when you pull them out, give me a heads up." Daniel gave him a small smile.

"You'll be the first to know." Jack patted Daniel on his arm then left Sam with him as he walked over to Teal'c.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

Teal'c looked up at the top of the pit, three guards stood there each holding a staff weapon.

"I can see no way out O'Neil."

"Yeah, me either. Teal'c, Daniel looks bad, real bad. If we don't get him to the infirmary soon I don't know how long he'll last."

"If the mind probe is used once more on Daniel Jackson it will certainly kill him."

"I know." Jack looked down and shut his eyes. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. He had no idea what was in store for the rest of them but he knew Daniel was going to die unless a miracle happened. Maybe he shouldn't have surrendered he thought. But if he hadn't they'd all be dead. He looked over at Daniel who Sam was trying to make comfortable. Sam had opened Daniel's shirt and Jack could now see the dark bruises that covered his ribs. He swallowed hard, Daniel could be bleeding internally and there was nothing they could do. The Jaffa had taken their weapons and first aide kit so Sam couldn't even give Daniel another shot for the pain. Jack felt totally helpless and reacted the only way he could, he slammed his fist into the wall of the pit, then shook his hand trying to shake off the pain it caused His teammate and friend was suffering and more then likely was going to die and he couldn't think of a thing to stop it from happening.

There was really nothing they could do unless an opportunity would present itself. Right now that didn't seem likely.

**Three hours later**

It was just starting to get light out and Daniel had finally fell asleep or passed out Jack wasn't sure. He still sat beside Sam, his head on her shoulder. Jack had put his jacket over Daniel earlier when he had noticed him shivering. They were all glad Daniel was finally out of pain, at least for a while. But it didn't last long. Cha'ra suddenly appeared at the top of the pit while three Jaffa climbed down the ladder. The other Jaffa kept their weapons trained on the prisoners. They were ordered over to the ladder. One of Jaffa grabbed Daniel and roughly pulled him to his feet. He gave a little gasp of pain but then bit his lip determined not to let them see how much pain he was really in. They were all then forced to climb the ladder. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were all made to sit on rocks in front of the board while Cha'ra walked over to Daniel who stood between two Jaffa.

"Kneel before your God." He said.

"You're no God." Daniel said and was rewarded with a backhanded punch from Cha'ra. Daniel lost his balance but managed to stay on his feet.

"**Kneel before me!"** Cha'ra angrily shouted.

When Daniel still didn't kneel one of the Jaffa standing beside him swung his staff weapon around and slammed it into the back of Daniel's legs forcing him to his knees.

"**You're real brave with an injured man jerk off!"** Jack shouted angrily as he stood up. One of the Jaffa aimed his weapon at him and ordered him to sit but he remained standing. Cha'ra turned around and looked at him.

"You will now watch your friend tell me everything I want to know about the addresses on the gate. Then you will watch him die. Tomorrow my ship will come and you three will join us. I will enjoy watching the implantation of your symbiotes." Cha'ra eyes glowed as he turned back to Daniel. "Position him on the board." He ordered the Jaffa.

The two men standing next to Daniel pulled him over to the board. Then turned him around and pushed him back against the board which immediately molded to his body holding him still. The eye band came out and encircled his face. He bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from trembling. He knew this was it, he was going to die.

"Now I ask you again for the address to Quran."

All Daniel could do was to slightly shake his head no.

Cha'ra nodded to one of the Jaffa who switched on the mind probe. Daniel's head pressed back as an agonized scream tore from his mouth. His body suddenly went limp.

"**Turn it off you're killing him!" **Jack shouted. Teal'c and Sam both stood up also. Teal'c stared at Cha'ra his face twisted with hate.

"**He can't tell you anything if he's dead!"** Sam screamed. Her eyes wide with fear as she watched Daniel.

Cha'ra once more nodded to one of his men who turned off the switch. He walked over and put his hand on Daniel's chin and moved his head back and forth. He then turned back to the remaining SG-1 members.

"He is dead. Maybe one of you would like to take his place."

The mind probe withdrew into the board and Daniel's body crumbled in front of it.

"**You son of a bitch!"** Jack once more stepped forward, needing to go to his teammate.

"**Stay where you are or die!"** The Jaffa in front of him shouted.

Suddenly the board behind Daniel exploded. A second later before anyone could react five of the Jaffa went down from blasts from staff weapons. Cha'ra also was hit and fell. Teal'c and Jack started fighting with the two remaining Jaffa while Sam ran to Daniel. SG-3 and SG-5 came out of the woods, their weapons held in front of them. Teal'c had wrestled the staff weapon away from the man he was fighting with and shot him with it. Jack had been thrown down and the Jaffa stood over him ready to fire when Teal'c spun around and took him out with a blast from his weapon.

"You guys were sure hard to find." Joe Monroe SG-3s leader said as he walked over.

Jack ignored him as Teal'c and he ran to Daniel's side. Sam had stretched him out on his back and was performing mouth to mouth. She looked up at Jack.

"He's not breathing and I can't get a heart beat!"

Jack knelt beside Daniel and began pressing on his chest.

"Come on Daniel!………..Come on!..." He said as he compressed his chest. **"I** **need a medic over here!"** He yelled to the newly arrived teams. One man broke away from the others and ran over. He pulled out his first aide kit and jammed a needle into Daniel's chest, then took over the CPR. Within a few minutes he had him breathing and had established a weak heartbeat.

"We got to get him back to the infirmary! I brought him around but I don't know for how long. His heart rhythm is way off and I need to get him on medication and a monitor."

They quickly designed a makeshift stretcher, loaded Daniel on it and started back to the Stargate after totally destroying the board and mind probe. On their way back they had to stop three times when Daniel stopped breathing. The medic told them if Daniel coded one more time he probably would lose him.

As they hurried back to the gate Jack tried to keep his eyes off of Daniel, but he couldn't. He looked more dead then alive, his skin pale against his dark hair. As they carried him his arm slid off the stretcher and Jack gently picked it up and put it across Daniel's chest. He swallowed hard when he felt how cold his arm was. Jack glanced over at Sam and Teal'c who both walked solemnly beside the stretcher as if walking beside a coffin. Jack had to get the image out of his mind and ran to take over the point position. He tried to stay professional, they had lost people before, it was part of the game. Jack rarely showed his emotions but he wiped at a tear in his eye hoping no one saw. He wasn't sure how he felt, one part of him was glad the Goa'uld was dead and yet another part of him wanted him alive so he could be the one to kill him.

As they past Daniel's campsite Katra came running out of the tent. The SG teams instinctively pointed their weapons at her and Jack quickly yelled that she was okay and no threat to them. She ran over to the stretcher tears streaming down her face.

"**Daniel!" **She looked back and forth between Jack, Sam and Teal'c. " I thought you said you'd bring him back alive!"

Sam put her hand on Katra's shoulder.

"Katra, Daniel is alive. He's been hurt bad, but he's still alive. We need to get him home and have a doctor look at him."

"He will be okay?"

"We hope so honey………You haven't been staying here alone since we left have you?"

"No, I kept coming here to see if Daniel came back yet." Katra grabbed Daniel's hand, and Sam gently removed it. She knew they had to keep moving.

"Honey, we have to get going. We need to get help for Daniel."

"Please don't let him die."

"We'll try our best." Sam said as they hurried toward the Stargate.

**Stargate Command Center**

Once they arrived at the Command Center they quickly rushed Daniel to the infirmary. They explained to Janet what had happened to him then stood back as she quickly examined him. She listened to his heart beat and then immediately gave him a shot and hooked him up to a heart monitor. Next she gently examined his ribs and ordered an x-ray be taken of his chest. Then she looked into his eyes and shook her head sadly.

"His retinas have been damaged. I'll have to call in an eye specialist and have him take a look. As far as him getting his sight back……….I just don't know. Right now my only concern is with keeping him alive. His heart beat is erratic and right now all I can really do is keep him monitored and give him some medication and hope that it straightens itself out. If not, he'll have to see a heart specialist. He also appears to have a broken rib or two and possible internal injuries we won't know for sure until we get an x-ray." She reached out and took Daniel's hand. "They really worked him over didn't they." She said sadly.

"Yeah, they sure did." Jack didn't try to hide his worry. Daniel had almost died many times before and always managed to survive. He hoped Daniel's luck hadn't run out. "We better go see General Hammond and brief him."

**Briefing room**

"How's Dr. Jackson?"

"We don't know sir, I guess it's just wait and see." Jack looked over at Hammond, he realized he had disobeyed his command to wait for a back up unit but at the time he didn't have a choice. He had to leave immediately and try to track down his missing teammate. He wasn't sure whether he should bring it up and apologize, or wait till Hammond brought it up.

"What happened out there?" the General asked.

Between the three of them they told the General all they knew. They all waited for his reprimand which didn't come. Instead he stood up and dismissed the meeting, telling them to keep him informed of Daniel's condition.

**Two days later**

Daniel was finally conscious and sitting up in bed when the remaining members of SG-1 walked in. His eyes were covered with a bandage which would be removed the following day. He sat stiffly in bed, his ribs wrapped tight. His heart appeared to have healed on its own but he did have two broken ribs and a little internal bleeding which had stopped. Now the main concern was his eyes.

"How're you doing?" Jack said walking over to the bed.

"A lot better then I guess I was earlier according to Janet."

"That's good to hear Daniel; we thought maybe we lost you this time." Sam said as she reached out and touched his arm.

"No, I'm still around." Daniel said it like he wished he wasn't. He had no idea what would happen to him if his sight didn't return. He couldn't do his work and he certainly couldn't go on anymore missions. He'd be totally useless and that was something he couldn't deal with.

"What did they tell you about your eyes?" Jack asked.

"The doctor's hopeful but………..I guess that's what he's expected to say."

"Hey…….like I told you back on the planet, it ain't over till it's over. You gotta hang in there."

"Yeah…….I'm trying……It's just that my work is my life, and if I can't see, well……..maybe I would have been better off not making it off the planet."

They all exchanged glances, they knew depression was to be expected but they were still worried about Daniel's state of mind. He had lost his parents when he was young to a tragic accident, then his wife, and now maybe his sight. They worried how much more he could take before breaking.

Jack looked over at Sam and shook his head sadly. He didn't know what else to say to Daniel to give him hope. Teal'c stepped forward.

"Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c." Daniel turned his head toward Teal'c's voice giving him a small smile.

Teal'c picked up Daniel's hand and placed a medal in it.

"What's this?" Daniel picked up the object in his hand.

"It is a medal from my home planet. It is like your goat foot. It is said to bring luck and health to who ever possess it."

"You mean rabbit's foot Teal'c not goat." Daniel gave a little laugh.

"All Jaffa carry one. It is given to us when we are born and we carry it till we die."

"I can't take this." Daniel tried to hand it back to Teal'c

"It is given to you in friendship. Are you not my friend Daniel Jackson?"

"Of course Teal'c, but I can't take something you've been carrying all your life."

"I offer it to you freely."

Jack stepped in.

"I've got an idea. Daniel why don't you hang on to this till tomorrow then you can give it back."

"Deal." Daniel shut his hand over the medal and squeezed it. "Thanks Teal'c."

"Tomorrow your sight will return Daniel Jackson of that I am certain."

Daniel held up his other hand and Teal'c took it.

"Thanks." Daniel said giving a shaky smile.

Next Sam took his hand then Jack, each wishing him good luck tomorrow. They had been told by the doctor not to stay too long , he still needed to rest.

They asked if he wanted them to be there when the doctor came, but he told them no, he needed to be alone when he found out. All of them wanted to be there for him but they would respect his wishes.

**The following day**

SG-1 minus Daniel sat in the briefing room with General Hammond nervously awaiting for word on Daniel. They kept glancing at the clock, it was ten AM. The doctor was to be there by nine and would likely be soon done with his exam.

Jack couldn't stand the tension and paced the room. Sam sat at the table staring at it lost in thought. Teal'c sat straight in his chair his eyes shut and General Hammond watched the clock. At ten thirty the phone rang, Hammond answered it, listened, then hung up.

"Dr. Fraiser would like to see all of us in the infirmary."

They looked at each other briefly before leaving for the infirmary.

When they walked in they stood quietly near the doorway. Daniel's eyes were once more covered in bandages. Their hearts sunk, Sam choked back a sob as Jack turned away for a few seconds as his eyes welled with tears. What could he say?

Daniel turned his head slightly sensing someone in the room. Janet, who was standing beside Daniel's bed, looked up at them and motioned them to come in.

"They're here Daniel." She said as put another pillow behind him.

"Hey." Jack said softly as he walked over.

"Hey." Daniel said back.

Sam didn't trust her voice and could only reach out and put her hand on Daniel's arm. Her heart broke for him.

"Daniel, you're still one of the team and we're going to stick by you no matter what." Jack said. "Even if you never get your sight back we'll find something………."

"Jack." Daniel face lit up with a smile. "I got my sight back……….Everything's going to be okay."

They looked at Janet for an explanation.

"The doctor said everything should be fine but he wants Daniel to keep the bandages on for a day or two yet."

"Everything's a little blurry but the doctor said that will clear up in no time." Daniel said. "Teal'c your talisman worked, thanks." He handed Teal'c back his medal.

"I had no doubt that it would Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he dropped the medal into his pocket.

Janet looked over at Jack.

"He'll need a few weeks rest till his other injuries heal but then he should be well enough to return to the team." She smiled, glad to be giving them good news.

"Well, when you're well enough, first thing I'm doing is taking us all fishing. I know a great little………." Jack started.

"Jack, as soon as I get out of this bed I'd like to go back to P3-X452. I'd like to thank Katra and make sure she and her family are okay."

"Is that such a wise decision Dr. Jackson? Colonel O'Neil informed me that the village's leader is the one that turned you over to the Goa'uld." General Hammond spoke up.

"We'll be with him this time General. We'll bring him back safe. Besides I want to have a little talk with Toran myself."

"Okay but I want you fully armed and I want SG-3 to go with you just in case."

"Yes sir."

**Epilogue**

They returned to P3-X452 two weeks later. Daniel's eye sight had returned but he still was having pain in his ribs which was understandable. Katra and her family were overjoyed to see him well. Daniel handed each of them a supply of candy bars as his way of thanking Katra for helping his team find him. Jack went back to the village looking for Toran but he was no longer there. He was told that when Toran discovered that Daniel had been found alive he had slipped out of the village during the night fearing Daniel's teammate's retribution. No one had seen him since. But it really didn't matter, what mattered was that SG-1 was whole again and in a few weeks, once he was fully healed, Daniel would once more be with his team exploring new worlds.

The End


End file.
